


Growing up

by LitraPalia14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bromance, just a bunch of cuteness between the brothers!!!, literally bromance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LitraPalia14/pseuds/LitraPalia14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot. It's short, just give it a shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing up

**Author's Note:**

> Status: Finished
> 
> Kind: One-shot
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the boys in any none weird ways...
> 
> Word count: 209
> 
> Genre: Family
> 
> Hope you like it ;)
> 
> A/N: "That's why" is the second part of this story but both can be stand alones as the order of them doesn't matter. WARNING the other story is wincest; this one isn't.

"Aww, don't you think that baby looks cute?" Sam said as they walked down the street looking for a dinner to go and eat in.

"No." Dean answered instantly.

"No?" Sam raised an eyebrow at him in confusion. He really didn't understand why Dean wasn't that fond of babies. Yeah sure they occasionally came by a kid or child Dean sort of liked but that was rarer than unicorns.

"No." He replied dead pan looking from side to side at the buildings and stores down the street.

"How about this one?" Sam showed Dean a picture from his cell he had found on google.

"No." He didn't even stare at the phone.

"This one?" He showed him another picture.

"No." His answer didn't change.

"This one?"

"No." He barely glanced at the picture as they headed to a dinner they spotted.

This one?"

"No." He sounded kind of annoyed by this point.

"How about-" Sam was cut off.

"I said no. What part of 'no' do you not understand Sam?!" Dean stopped on his tracks in front of the dinner turning to look at Sam.

"Why not?" He questioned.

"I have only thought one baby looked cute before."

"What happened to it?"

"It grew up."

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Just something my cousin said and well it turned into this...So I guess I have her to thank.
> 
> Comment?


End file.
